Wolfskraß
by M9
Summary: Remus und Bill, beides Werwölfe, treffen sich in einem etwas anderen Kino.


Diese Story ist im Rahmen des „Rettet den Slash"-Festivals auf der LJ-Community „Heulende Hütte" entstanden. Ich poste sie hier jetzt einfach mal genau so, wie dort.

_Titel: Wolfskraß_

_Autor: M (mkeas)_

_Pairing: RL/BW_

_Raiting: ab 18 Jahre_

_Challenge: _Nr. 18 - Remus Lupin und Bill Weasley… beide wurden von einem Werwolf angefallen und beide sind verlobt. Peinlicher Weise treffen sich beide bei einem heimlichen Besuch in einem Muggel-Gay-Porno-Kino… sollte es am Ende noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den beiden geben? (von loreleilee1968)

* * *

**Wolfskraß**

Remus kämpfte sich durch die Reihen des Kinos, in dem er sich befand. Es war kein gewöhnliches Kino, sondern ein Pornokino und dazu noch speziell auf Männer ausgerichtet, welche das eigene Geschlecht bevorzugten – zumindest manchmal. Es hatte ihn ganz schön Mühe gekostet, so ein Kino in London zu finden. Aber nun war er hier und das schon zum zweiten Mal – er war, was den Sex anging, in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu kurz gekommen. Tonks sah zwar ganz gut aus und war auch sehr nett, aber sie war in den vergangenen Wochen ständig unterwegs gewesen. Oh ja, Remus hatte nichts gegen Frauen – nur wußte er einen ‚guten Mann' eben auch zu schätzen und mit dem Alter hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, daß er einen ‚guten Mann' immer mehr vorziehen würde. Er hoffte, das würde sich nach der Heirat mit seiner momentanen Verlobten ändern.

Aber das war nun egal. Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Sitzplatz: Reihe D, Platz 14, da stolperte er über ein paar Füße. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Pärchen, schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. ‚_Der Film hat noch nicht mal angefangen und die können sich schon nicht mehr zurückhalten...'_, dachte er seufzend. Junge Liebe war doch was schönes. Da, endlich stand er vor seinem Sitz. ‚_Oh nein, auch noch ein Pärchensitz'_, stellte er mit wenig Begeisterung fest.

Saß man auf einem ‚normalen' Platz, konnte man sich wenigstens noch Ansatzweise ‚entspannen'. Da war man zumindest durch die Armstützen noch vor den Blicken der anderen geschützt – die allerdings weniger herumblickten, als sich ebenfalls mit sich selbst und dem Film... oder dem Partner... zu ‚beschäftigen'. Aber bei einem Pärchensitz... Er hoffte, daß sein Nebenplatz frei blieb, sonst würde der Kinobesuch nicht allzu gelassen für ihn werden. ‚_Warum müssen die immer so darauf bestehen, daß man auf ‚seinem' Platz sitzt?'_, fragte er sich, mit einem Blick durch den Saal, ließ sich dann aber doch nieder.

* * *

Wie er gehofft hatte blieb der Sitz auch über den ganzen Werbevorspann, bei dem hauptsächlich Pornofilm-DVD-Werbung lief, frei und genauso als der Film begann. Da ging es auch gleich zur Sache, denn die beiden Hauptdarsteller versöhnten sich nach einem heftigen aber auch kurzen Streit ausgiebigst.

Es kribbelte schon erstaunlich angenehm in seiner Lendengegend und seine Hand war instinktiv an seinem Bauch nach unten gewandert – sein Daumen hatte sich schon einen Weg unter den Hosenbund gesucht, da hörte er ein Rumoren von rechts. Scheinbar kämpfte sich gerade noch jemand durch den Gang. ‚_Bitte nicht neben mich'_, konnte Remus nur noch denken, da stand schon jemand bei ihm und murmelte zu seinem Entsetzen: „D 13."

Die Person stockte einen Moment, warf einen Blick zu dem Mann, der da schon neben seinem zukünftigen Platz saß und immer noch den Daumen unter seinem Hosenbund hatte und es entfuhr ihm überrascht: „Remus?"

Dieser blinzelte in die immer mal wieder von den Bildern auf der Leinwand erhellten Dunkelheit und beugte sich mit ziemlich heißen Wangen nach vorne. Wer hatte ihn da wohl erkannt? „Bill?", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich.

Der Rotschopf ließ sich fassungslos auf seinen Sitz fallen, nickte dabei und seine Gesichtsfarbe glich sich seiner Haarfarbe an.

Remus entwich nur ein Keuchen. Er schaffte es immer noch nicht sich aufzusetzen und seine Hand von da wegzunehmen, wo sie doch so bequem lag. Er schluckte. „Du.. du auch?", stotterte er dann.

Bill zeigte auf die Leinwand, sah fragend zu Remus, ob er richtig verstanden hatte.

Der Werwolf nickte. Natürlich wollte er wissen, ob Bill ebenfalls das bevorzugte, was die da auf der Leinwand in einer mal wieder unmöglichen Stellung vorführten: Sex mit einem Mann.

„Ja", krächzte Bill als Antwort.

„Seit wann?", mußte Remus nachfragen. Bill war schließlich mit Fleur zusammen. Sie wollten bald heiraten. Wie kam es dann, daß er auf Männer stand.

Der Gefragte wollte gerade ansetzen „Seit...", da wurde ein Kopf über die Vorderlehne gestreckt und ein etwas älterer Kinobesucher schnauzte die beiden an: „Könntet ihr euer Outing bitte nach draußen verlegen? Es gibt Leute, die sich hier amüsieren wollen..."

Remus rutschte sofort etwas tiefer in seinem Sitz und auch Bill zog etwas eingeschüchtert den Kopf ein.

Der Mann grinste zufrieden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen, das an die Wand projiziert wurde.

Die beiden Zauberer warfen sich noch ein paar kurze unsichere Blicke zu, beschlossen dann aber beide, doch auf den Film zu achten, statt gegenseitige Aufklärung zu betreiben.

* * *

Sie schafften es gerade so, ihren Platznachbarn weitestgehend zu ignorieren – zumindest eine Weile. Irgendwann jedoch war der Film für Remus' Geschmack ausnahmsweise ‚zu' anregend. Der Blow-Job auf der Leinwand war so gut dargestellt, daß seine Hand automatisch wieder nach unten wanderte und er mußte schließlich die Augen schließen, um den Reiz der Bilder abzuschwächen. Die Töne, die er hörte, reichten dennoch, um seine Erregung anzustacheln und seine Hose wurde weiterhin bedrohlich enger.

Sein Gehirn gaukelte ihm dazu auch noch vor, daß er derjenige wäre, dem gerade der Reisverschluß geöffnet wurde. Er fand sich geistig mitten in der Szene wieder.

Sanfte, aber nichts desto trotz starke Finger fanden ihren Weg zu seiner Männlichkeit und befreiten sie aus ihrem Gefängnis. Er wurde gestreichelt und die Finger wanderten tiefer und kraulten ihn auch noch an anderen Körperstellen...

Remus warf den Kopf nach hinten, ließ ihn auf die Lehne seines Sitzes fallen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte den Tagtraum zu vertreiben, doch er war hartnäckig – und irgendwie störte es ihn immer weniger, daß neben ihm der Sohn einer alten Mitstreiterin saß und ihn vielleicht seltsam beobachten könnte.

Bill war schließlich erwachsen. Er mußte wissen, auf was er sich mit dem Besuch dieses Kinos eingelassen hatte. Vor allem, wenn er jetzt immer noch hier war, dann konnte es ihn nicht wirklich stören, daß ihn das anmachte.

Also ließ er zu, daß sein Gehirn immer weniger zu melden hatte und sein Becken die Führung übernahm – auch wenn er immer noch versuchte die nach-oben-drück-Bewegung so gering wie möglich zu halten. Er krallte sich mit seinen Fingern am Polster fest, biß sich auf die Lippen, um nicht all zu laut zu werden und hoffte nur, daß es bald vorbei sein würde.

Kurz bevor er schließlich Erfüllung fand stülpte sich etwas warmes, weiches, feuchtes über seine Männlichkeit und Remus riß schlagartig die Augen wieder auf. ‚_DAS ist jetzt aber ein wenig ZU real...'_, dachte er. Er schaffte es auch noch zu registrieren, daß da wirklich jemand über ihm lag und ein „Bill" zu keuchen, da explodierte seine Umgebung und er war nicht mehr fähig irgendwas an dem Geschehenen zu ändern.

Nachdem das Blut aus anderen Regionen wieder begann in seinen Kopf zurückzufließen blickte Remus keuchend nach unten. Es war wirklich Bill, der ihm gerade einen nicht zu verachtenden Höhepunkt verschafft hatte und der ihn nun sogar sauber leckte und danach alles wieder so in der Hose verstaute, wie es sich gehörte.

Danach warf der Weasleyspross einen hungrigen Blick nach oben zu dem Erwachseneren, der immer noch zu überrascht und fertig gewesen war, um etwas gegen seine Handlungen zu unternehmen.

‚_Wirklich nicht schlecht'_, krächzte Remus' innere Stimme und er leckte sich über die Lippen.

Auf dieses Zeichen schien der andere gewartet zu haben, denn er schnellte an Remus hoch und küßte ihn, teilte dessen eigenen Geschmack mit ihm, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. ‚_Auch das ist nicht schlecht'_, schoß es durch Remus' Gehirn. Er fuhr über Bills Gesicht, über die durch die besonders begabten Heiler St. Mungos fast nicht mehr bemerkbaren Narben seines Wolfsbisses, bevor das Tier in ihm durchbrach.

Bei dem Kuß war ihm sehr wohl aufgefallen, daß auch die Hose des anderen recht eng war. Und da dieser ihn gerade so gekonnt befriedigt hatte, und er niemandem etwas schuldig bleiben wollte, packte er ihn bei den Armen, drückte ihn in den Sitz und schneller, als der andere es ihm in seinem Alter zugetraut hatte, war er an dessen Oberkörper herabgerutscht, hatte die Hose geöffnet und begann gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten.

* * *

Nach dem Kinobesuch stellten die beiden Männer fest, daß sie mal dringend miteinander reden sollten, wenn das eben Geschehene keine negativen Auswirkungen auf ihre zukünftigen Begegnungen haben sollte. Also suchten sie sich ein kleines gemütliches Kaffee, um sich einmal gründlich auszusprechen.

Remus war äußerst erstaunt, als er erfuhr, daß er nicht der einzige in seinem Bekanntenkreis war, der zwar verlobt war – auch noch mit einer Frau – aber der eigentlich auch Männer äußerst gerne ‚mochte'. Und das schon seit der Pubertät. Nur warum Bill dann mehr oder weniger über ihn hergefallen war, erklärte das nicht. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, daß sie der Sache näher kamen.

„Weißt du, ich liebe Fleur", erklärte der Rothaarige und blickte beinahe verzweifelt drein. „Aber... um es mal so auszudrücken: Wir waren in letzter Zeit nicht gerade sehr bettaktiv..."

Remus verkniff sich ein Grinsen über die Formulierung, zeigte statt dessen lieber seine Anteilnahme. „Wir auch nicht...", vertraute er dem anderen an und tätschelte die Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Bill sah auf und wurde nun doch etwas rot. „Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten...", meinte er ein wenig über sich selbst entsetzt.

Remus sah ihn ruhig an. Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bevor Bill seinen Mut zusammen nahm. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Der andere nickte neugierig. „Natürlich, Bill..." Das ‚mein Junge' verkniff er sich. Es kam ihm nach heute doch etwas fehl am Platze vor.

„Mir ist aufgefallen... also... es ist ja bald wieder Vollmond... und da...", begann er herum zustottern.

„Du meinst, daß du..", fiel Remus ihm ins Wort. „'rolliger' bist, so kurz vor Vollmond?", half er ihm auf die Sprünge.

Bill nickte heftig. „Ja, genau das..." Er seufzte schwer. „Wie hältst du das nur aus?", brach es dann aus ihm heraus. Ihm war durch Remus' Unterbrechung und Treffsicherheit darin, was er meinte, überzeugt, daß es dem anderen auch so ging.

Remus grinste schief. Er kannte die Probleme des Jüngeren nur zu gut. Die Verwandlung war nur eine der Nebenwirkungen eines Werwolfbisses. Es gab auch noch andere, die weitaus angenehmer waren – wenn man wußte sie zu handhaben.

Er beugte sich etwas weiter vor und flüsterte, schon regelrecht verschwörerisch: „Also früher... früher habe ich mir in freier Wildbahn jemanden gesucht..." Er seufzte. „Aber seit ich mit Tonks verlobt bin..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was glaubst du, warum ich in dem Kino war?" Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er so eindeutig, wie es ihm möglich war, was Bill ein Grinsen entlockte. Da hatten sie wohl den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Dann fiel ihm etwas an Remus' Aussage auf.

„Auf freier Wildbahn?", fragte er neugierig.

Lupin hüstelte etwas. „Bei Muggeln...", meinte er dann und erklärte auf Bills verstohlene Grinsen hin: „Denn dann gibt es unter Garantie keine Gerüchte in der Zaubererwelt..."

Weasley nickte anerkennend. Sehr schlau von dem anderen Werwolf. „Und jetzt?", wollte er dann wissen. „Du kannst ja schlecht jeden Tag in dieses Kino?" Wo sie schon beim reden waren, konnte er den anderen auch gleich ganz ausfragen. Woher sollte er sonst solch kompetente Hilfe bekommen, wenn nicht von jemanden, der ebenso wie er ein Werwolf war, der auf beide Geschlechter stand und die Probleme, die er hatte aus eigener Erfahrung kannte.

Remus wedelte nur mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Bill verstand, daß er damit ‚Handbetrieb' meinte. „Aha...", meinte er nur trocken und wurde mal wieder rot. Irgendwie war es doch etwas befremdlich für ihn über so etwas zu reden – und auch noch Antworten zu bekommen.

Er starrte ein paar Sekunden in den Tee vor seiner Nase, bevor er seinen Blick fest auf Remus richtete. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte er dann wissen, ob ihre Freundschaft in Gefahr wäre – was er allerdings nach diesem doch recht lockeren Austausch nicht ganz glaubte.

„Wir sollten überlegen, ob wir es unseren Zukünftigen sagen, oder nicht...", Remus seufzte ein wenig, ob der Aussicht Nymphadora sagen zu müssen, daß er gerade so ‚etwas ähnliches' wie Sex mit jemand anderem gehabt hatte. „Aber wenn wir uns entscheiden, müssen wir uns beide gleich entscheiden, da es nie gut gehen wird, wenn nur einer von uns eine ‚Beichte' ablegt."

Bill nickte. Da war er genau der gleichen Meinung. Aber etwas anderes interessierte ihn an der ganzen Sache auch noch. „Und wir? Ich meine.." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, wußte einfach nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. „Ich ‚mag' dich", versuchte er schließlich zu erklären, daß ihm Remus sehr wohl gefiel – körperlich.

„Bill, ich finde dich auch sehr anziehend", erklärte Remus, der ihn wieder sofort verstanden hatte, ernst. „Und wenn wir beide Solo wären hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig.. ähm.. abhelfen würden in ‚schlimmster Not'." Er zwinkerte und brachte Bill ein weiteres Mal zum Grinsen. „Aber wir sind es nicht und daher haken wir das einfach unter ‚schöner Erinnerung' ab und bleiben Freunde..." Er wartete ein Nicken ab, das in seinen Augen sogar irgendwie erleichtert aussah. „Und wenn du irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme hast...", setzte der Erfahrenere der beiden fort. „Dann stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung, für Fragen UND für Tipps." Ein etwas zu unschuldiges Lächeln traf Bill und er wußte, daß es damit wohl um definitive Anregungen zur Abhilfe für die natürlichen Überdosierungen mit Testosteron ging, die sein Körper ihm monatlich zu Teil werden ließ. Daß sie beide allerdings auch noch so ziemlich den gleichen weiterführenden Gedanken hatten ‚_Und gegen eine eventuelle Ausweitung der Theorie auf die Praxis wäre ich auch nicht wirklich abgeneigt...'_ ahnten sie nicht.

„Remus", meinte Bill nach dessen Erklärung. „Du bist einfach nur kraß..."

Dieser grinste nur und meinte: „Ich denke, das sind wir beide... kraß, Wolfskraß."

Ende


End file.
